1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative glass body characterized by special optical effects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Decorative bodies made of glass and other materials and intended to be placed on desks, for example, are known in many embodiments. However, there is always a need for new decorative elements, in particular if they have new, hitherto unknown effects.